Sweet Nothings My Candy Love One-Shots
by Sweet'N'Fabulous
Summary: Just One-Shots of our favourite men! #1:Nathaniel, #2:Kentin, #3:Castiel, #4:Kentin, #5:Lysander, Part 1, Part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disowner: I do bot own My Candy Love (Although I wish I owned Nathaniel and Armin) or the cover picture (I think MaguiltySense owns it but I got it off google)**

Of Picnics And Rooftops

_Nathaniel_

* * *

It had been quite a few years since Candy and Nathaniel graduated from Sweet Amoris and they had just finished collage. In fact, not that Candy wasn't hoping for it, she was surprised their relationship survived the many years, what had started off as shy greetings and holding hands had become a true and beautiful partnership.

Candy and Nathaniel had put quite a bit of thought in what they wished to do after collage, in the end they both decided to become teachers in Nathaniel's case he had applied for a high school teachership, while Candy, with her love for children, had been more taken to apply for a kindergarten teachership.

One day Candy and Nathaniel decided on going on a date, to celebrate their job acceptances, and, unfortunately for Candy, Nathaniel had both planned the date and decided to keep the destination a secret.

Which meant she had to wait.

She hated waiting.

"Naaaatty! Where are we gooooing?!" Candy whined.

"*chuckles* Candy, whining won't get you anywhere, you'll just have to wait and see." Nathaniel said smiling.

"Oh, I have to wait do I?" Candy smirked.

"Yeah, you do." Nathaniel spoke, completely oblivious of her tone.

_well, _Candy thought, _oblivious as ever._

"But what if I used...other methods...would I still have to wait?" Candy said in a suggestive voice, her smirk widening.

Nathaniel's eyes widened and he blushed heavily, no they had not done _that _yet, but that never stopped Candy from teasing him and touching him, even though both Nathaniel and Candy were older, Nathaniel was still as innocent and naïve as ever, Candy...

Not so much.

"N-no. Besides...I'm driving!"

Candy laughed as a part of her internally sighed, she knew lots of girls like her wished the guy was more or less the pants of that particular relationship, of course she knew she shouldn't take it to heart, that it was just Nathaniel being shy but she couldn't help but think that he thought her undesirable, that she wasn't attractive. She didn't like that.

Not at all.

"Well were here." Nathaniel said pulling her from her thoughts.

"Nathaniel...what are we doing here at Sweet Amoris?"

Indeed, Nathaniel's planned destination was in fact their old high school, Sweet Amoris.

"Just come on." Nathaniel stated, holding his hand out to her.

Smiling, yet still confused she took his offered hand and he led her through the halls, and it being deserted because it was summer break.

* * *

Candy and Nathaniel walked the empty halls, tinted a slight orange being the sun would set soon.

"So many memories here..." Candy whispered, day dreaming of them.

"Yeah, do you remember when you put fake spiders into Amber's locker, and when she opened it she screamed and went running down the hall?" Nathaniel said chuckling, a soft tone in his voice.

"Hehe...I bet you could hear her miles away!" Candy giggled joining in.

"And when Amber dumped the water on Deborah?" Nathaniel laughed again.

"She looked like a wet dog!" Candy laughed harder.

Candy was silent for a moment before speaking, "And when you stopped Amber from hitting me...you were like, a knight shining armour."

Candy looked at Nathaniel with a soft look in eyes, smiling brightly, a look which made Nathaniel blush.

"A knight always comes for his damsel in distress!" Nathaniel smiled.

"Oh but I'm no damsel in distress!" Candy exclaimed playfully.

"Oh really?" Nathaniel said raising a brow, an amused tone in his voice.

"Yes, I do believe this damsel can defend herself just fine thank you!" Candy said cheerfully.

"Well we'll see about that!-Ump!" Nathaniel suddenly swept Candy off her feet.

"Eep!" Candy said shocked.

And with that Nathaniel ran, with his beautiful damsel in distress in his arms, where he always wanted her.

* * *

Only when Nathaniel had put her down, did Candy realise where she was, the roof of the school.

the sun was setting creating a beautiful scenic view as it shone over the city.

"Oh Nathan, it's beautiful!" Candy gasped at the sight.

"And I thought-" Nathaniel started, "Why not accommodate a view, with a feast?"

Candy looked over to see a pink gingham picnic blanket with a basket, wine, two glasses and two plates set on top it.

* * *

By the time they were finished, the sun had set over the horizon and the stars were out and shining.

"Nathaniel, thank you so much, everything was so wonderful!" Candy smiled.

"Only the best for you Candy." Nathaniel returned her smile in jest.

Candy looked up to the sky to she a star climb across the heavens.

"Nathaniel look!" Candy exclaimed, "Make a wish!"

They both closed their eyes, and after a few moments opened them.

"Sooo, what did you wish for?" Candy asked excitedly.

"You tell me first!" Nathaniel said laughing.

"Ok ok! On the count of three we both say our wish!" Candy suggested.

"Ok, one." Nathaniel started

"Two..."

"Three...!"

"_I wished we could be together forever!_" / "_I wished we could be together forever!_"

They both looked up from shutting their eyes, surprised, then, Nathaniel slowly smiled.

"Then I feel reassured..."

"Huh?"

Nathaniel look her hands and led her to the edge of the roof and spoke;

"Candy, over a long time I have been contemplating on how to say this to you, yet no amount of gifts, restaurants or luxury dates seemed to suffice, I wanted this moment to be special, so that years later we could look back on this as the spot of two of our most special memories took place one, asking you on a date, the other-"

Nathaniel slowly bent down on one knee, Candy had a look of astonishment on her face, her hands over her mouth.

"Candy, I want to move in together, spend the rest of our lives together, nothing would make me happier then to wake up with you by my side, So, Cadence Costello Kyting.."

Nathaniel put a hand in his pocket lifting up a small red velvet box to reveal a simple silver ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Candy burst in a fit of giggles and hugged Nathaniel fiercely.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

Candy pulled Nathaniel closer, kissing him passionately, Nathaniel kissed her back, and after a few moments Nathaniel broke away and slid the ring onto her ring finger, holding both her hands in his.

"Cadence Costello Anderson, that has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Yes... I rather think it does..." Candy said softly pulling him into another soft, passionate kiss.

Cadence Costello Anderson, It had a nice ring to it indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Woah that took forever! So hoped you guys liked it i'll do these sometimes, oneshots of Candy and one of Da Guys. I did it cause I was bored. So yeah send requests and R&R! TTFN!**

~Sweet'N'Fabulous~

_"I Am And Always Be The Optimist, The Hoper Of Far-Flung Hopes, The Dreamer Of Improbable Dreams." ~Matt Smith_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disowner: First page**

Ice-Cream Kisses

_Kentin_

* * *

How Kentin got in this position he wasn't sure, if he was honest it all happened rather quickly, that's how anything goes with Candy's constantly hyperactive personality she would talk a mile a minute and bounce around all time, Kentin was rather envious of her energy, especially in the morning.

With her hyperactive-ness also came an extreme innocence, even if he put his arm around her shoulder she would blush heavily, so he often teased her.

Anyway, In one particular conversation-and Kentin was not paying much attention- Candy was spouting her usual nonsense and he would just nod, hum or say 'sure' on occasion when she took a breath.

Suddenly Candy bounced all the higher and got even MORE excited;

"Oh, thank you, thank you Kentin! This's gonna be so fuuuun~!"

"Huh?" Kentin looked up in bemusement.

"Don't 'Huh?' me silly! We're going to the Hello Kitty theme park Guh-Doi!"

What did he get himself into?

Kentin looked up at the Hello Kitty theme park sign and sweat dropped.

"Uhh Candy? L-let's go some other time!"

"Pleeeeease Kenny? I REEEEEEALLY wanna go! ...Please?" Candy gave him her famous 'Kicked puppy' look.

"AH! ah, no not the face Candy! Ah urgh! FINE!" Kentin huffed.

"Yay~!" Candy squealed happily, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the park...

The sun was beginning to set and the park was going to close...

_FINALLY! _Kentin thought.

Candy was in her depressed puppy mood, head bowed, shoulders slumped and practically dragging her feet across the concrete, because the park was closing and the day would soon end.

Kentin really hated to see her this way, and in looking around for something to cheer up, found just the thing,

_Ice-Cream Vendor_

"Hey Candy, stay here I'll be right back!"

"Huh? Kentin?!"

Kentin and Candy sat on a bench in the park, watching the sun set eating their ice cream, Kentin had cookie dough and Candy had strawberry.

"Thanks for coming with me today Kentin!"

"No problem."

They sat in silence just looking at the orange sky when Candy spoke.

"Hey Kentin? Can I try some of your ice cream?"

"Oh...? Sure, open up."

"Oh.." Candy blushed but complied and opened her mouth, allowing Kentin to put the spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"You can try some of mine to! Open up!" Candy smiled scooping up some and holding it up to him.

Instead Kentin pressed a kiss to her lips, tasting the chocolate on her lips before pulling back and smiling softly.

"Delicious...Can I have some more?"

"K-Kentin..." Candy blushed heavily,

Seeing Candy wasn't protesting, he leaned in again kissing her more passionately.

_Maybe going to that theme park wasn't so bad after all. _Kentin mused.

And after a long session of kissing, Kentin and Candy were upset to find their ice cream had melted.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! Kentin and Candy get some smack on! Did you like it? Were you squealing? I was! XD Thanks to Guest for being the first to comment and follow, I would have put her name in but I couldn't say Guest XD This is dedicated to her, IDK if she likes Kentin or not! FYI this is hot Kentin! XD please R&R if you want more! 'Cause I need requests, ideas and lovely supporters to get this going! **

_~Sweet'n'Fabulous~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: First Page**

Rescue Me

_Castiel_

* * *

She still wasn't at school.

Castiel was starting to worry. yes, _Castiel _was _worrying _about a _GIRL. _CANDY no less, Candy was a annoying little pipsqueak and he STILL couldn't get her off his mind, she's a total bother.

Right?

Sure, she wasn't _much _of an eyesore, short pretty brown hair, pretty blue eyes, beautiful smile-

WOAH! Where had _that _come from?!

He didn't like her! Well, he did have a _very _faint blush when she giggled, and...he might stare...sometimes-

OKAY! so he might like her!

Since Castiel had spend most of the day fretting, he decided to go to her house and check on her.

"Candy?" Castiel called her name knocking on the door.

The door opened ajar at the push of his knocking.

_Why is the door open...?_

Castiel turned to look behind him, before stepping in.

He noticed a purple card with multi-coloured glitter on it.

_Must be from her aunt._

**Candy, I'm out of town, and won't be back for two days, dinners are in the fridge, and if anything happens please call me,**

**XOXO Auntie.**

growing worried castile rushed up the stairs calling her name

"Candy? Candy?"

Walking into her room castile say the bathroom door open and heard crying.

He say something that would be embedded into his nightmares forever.

"Candy!"

Castiel ran to her, grabbing the blade, tossing it on the ground and grabbed her arm.

"C-castiel!"

Her arm was covered in scabs, scars and brand new lines with blood leaking from them.

No doubt caused by blade the had thrown away.

After cleaning and bandaging her arm Castiel hugged Candy to his chest tightly.

"Why?"

"W-what?"

"Why did you do it, Candy?"

"M-my M-M-mom and D-dad are d-dead, a-and I-im g-getting in t-trouble in s-school a-and I-I feel s-so alone! N-no one w-would care if I died!"

"I would!"

"Wha-?!"

"Candy...I like you, I would be horrified if you hurt yourself!"

Castiel put his hands on her cheeks wiping away her tears before kissing her.

_Maybe life won't be so bad after all, _thought Candy...

* * *

**A/N: Wow two in one day? I must be smothering you! I thought we could use some sad! But seriously don't hurt yourselves! You all have beautiful skin! And beautiful everything! R&R please! Castiel everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: First Page**

**Request: EmmaIceHeart**

The Proposal Of Puppies

(Emma and Kentin moved in with each other and are boyfriend and girlfriend)

_Kentin_

* * *

_christmaschristmaschristmaschristmas-!_

That was all that was going through Emma's brain that Christmas morning.

3...2...1...

"CHRISTMAS!"

"GAH! EMMA!"

Kentin groaned as Emma bounced up and down on his abdomen over the blanket shouting 'Christmas' every chance she had before she had to take a breath.

Was sleep such a big thing to ask for?

Apparently...

"Come ooon Kenny~! It's Christmas! You can't sleep in on Christmas!"

"Yes I can, watch I'll do it now..."

"Noooooo~ Kenny! Don't go to sleep!"

"..."

"..."

"...Kenny you alive...?"

"..."

Emma puffed her cheeks, how was she supposed to wake up Kentin now? A sleeping Kentin was a dead to the world Kentin. She couldn't go downstairs on her own, that ruins all the fun! She can't squirt him with her squirt gun, he'd get mad...or make him a whip cream-stach...or splash him with water...Ooh.

Now there's an idea!

Emma smirked, shifting her position to straddling his waist, leaned down and kissed his lips slowly yet passionately. Slowly he began to respond and every time he would try to deepen the kiss, she would pull further away, making him rise to the point he was sitting up. (I think I got that off LizzeXX sorry!)

"...Cheater..." Kentin murmured against her lips.

"Well, the presents await!" Emma giggled moving to get back up when Kentin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"The presents can wait..." Kentin grabbed the back of her neck kissing her again.

Well...she supposed they could...

The Christmas tree glimmered and shined reflecting the through the windows, Kentin was trying to steel this nerves, what if she said no? What if she never even thought of it?

"Kentin?"

Oh, god.

"Y-yes, Emma?"

"Who's present is this?"

Over at the tree was a large box wrapped as a typical Christmas present...with air holes! Yes! Normal, definitely NOT alive inanimate objects DO need air!

...sort of..

"I-it's yours!"

"Can I open it?"

"S-sure!"

Emma approached the box and started to shake it.

"Be careful!"

Hearing and bark, Emma froze and threw the lid off.

There, staring up at her was a beautiful cocker spaniel puppy.

She slowly lifted the puppy and gazed in awe, the puppy started to lap at her nose, giggling, she cuddled her close to her chest. She froze again hearing a bell like sound.

Lifting the pup again, she gazed at her collar, at an object dangling from a ribbon to see...

A...engagement ring...

Oh...my...god...

Slowly-too slowly for Kentin, it made him even more anxious- she eased the pup to the ground, untying the ring from the ribbon and turning to Kentin.

"W-well, you..uh..don't have to say yes! I-it's totally cool if you don't want to-can'tsayIwon'tcryIfyoudon't- I-I mean we could just be f-friends like-Wahh?!"

before Kentin could finish Emma had squealed with excitement and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground.

"YES! YES! A trillon million yeses!" Emma cheered.

"So...that's yes than?"

Emma just giggled and kissed him hard.

* * *

**A/N: Request from EmmaIceHeart! Hope I got your name right! Were you squealing Ken fans? I hope it was squeal worthy, never wrote anything that was, anyway! Please R&R and send requests! I seriously can't go on my own thinkpan forever gals! I would be super happy if someone read this at all! XD**


	5. Author's Note

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! AUTHOR'S NOTE ALERT!**

**Hello my Fab-Galz! I have uptight news! So far I have received 2 requests, both on Lysander so here's how I'mma do it, for EmmaIceHeart's request i'll do that FIRST, and for dengekidream's request i'll work on it over time because i'm planning something BIG for it (LOL lucky you! XD) and it will take awhile. I won't spoil my surprise but I will tell you that it's an AU ( Alternate Universe ) and it will be LONG so I know it will take me a long time 'cause I can't do Lysander that well 'cause I don't normally choose him. And i'm planning on finding something to do for Armin and possibly Alexy (I LOVE him, but IDK what gender Candy to choose) 'cause I hate to do one-shots on the same guys it gets old. So yeah.**

**Summary:**

**2 requests pending, both on Lysander**

**EmmaIceHeart first, dengekidreams second**

**dengekidreams request WILL be AU ( Alternate Universe )**

**Coming up with ideas for other boys Armin and Alexy (Sorry Leigh and other guys fans!)**

**Thanks for listening! See y'all Fab-Galz later!**

_~Sweet'N'Fabulous~_


	6. Chapter 6, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Request: Dengekidreams**

The Headless Huntsman: **Part 1.**

**Warning: Gore, Vilence. (I hope requester will read)**

_Lysander_

**( Sherlock, around 1884, AU)**

* * *

"Watson, I dare say I've found another case!" Gabriella grinned.

Yes Gabriella, indeed had found another case at last! When, of course she wasn't smoking her pipe, experimenting on Watson's dog, tracking down Moriarty or using a camouflage suit to fool Watson, she was searching for cases and other ways to entertain herself.

Gabriella Holmes was an intriguing individual to say the least, a brilliant mind and acute senses of deduction she could tell you your life story by just glancing at you, but of course when Watson would tell her so she would always say 'Elementary, my dear Watson.' and carry about her business, but many found her insane and hard to work with, yet all in all on a tough case she was all Lestrade could turn to, or others could ask for help.

"Have you now?" Lysander Watson questioned, drinking tea and sitting in his chair.

Gabriella slapped a newspaper on the table for Lysander to read.

"' The Headless Huntsman Strikes Again, child worker found headless by dock bay.'?" Lysander felt sick now.

"Yes..." Gabriella said solemnly in thought.

"We're not investigating this are we?"

"Of course Watson! Sooner we solve this case the sooner the killings will end! Come!" Gabriella grabbed her brown trench coat and hat (you know, typical Sherlock Holmes attire) and briskly walked out the door.

"Ah, Miss Holmes, we were wonderin' when you'd get 'ere!" Lestrade huffed.

The scene at the bay was sickening, indeed. Dead childrens' bodies in a pile, headless, a pool of blood beneath them, as if to mock and sicken all who see.

"When was the crime committed, Lestrade?" Gabriella questioned.

"Just last night, ma'am! Truly sickenin' display it tis!"

Gabriella looked closely at the children's bodies, their fingers were covered in lint and sheep's wool, they all must have worked in a cotton mill, but their clothes were covered in soot, obviously the killer must have worked in a coal factory, all the children were male, ten years old, the killer had a pattern, but she was confused on what the motive would be, further investigation was required, and she loathed to admit it, time.

Giving the killer chance to strike again.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Good news! Change of plans! It will be shorter! But i'm putting it into sections, IDK how many parts XD Hope you liked it, hope it wasn't to gorey! writing request 'ore Part 2 so I can get y'all squealing! Buh Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Headless Huntsman: **Part 2.**

**Warning: Gore, Violence.**

_Lysander_

**(Sherlock, around 1884, AU)**

* * *

Lysander was in a deep state of worry.

The past few days Gabriella hardly sleep or ate, so dedicated to this case that he pondered it would get in the way of...other things... (A/N: Bet'ya squealing now)

Lysander had had certain.. _feelings.. _for awhile now, if he were to try to recall when they'd started... he couldn't.

It was an almost, clenching and twisting in his stomach, a feeling that was both good...and bad, at the same time.

"Watson!"

But that was for another time.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella walked briskly from her study, grabbing her coat and hat and throwing him his before walking straight towards the door.

"Come! Quickly!"

"What has happened?"

"..The Headless Huntsman has struck again.."

Lysander consoled a weeping woman as Gabriella investigated the crime scene.

"When did you find the child's body?"

"*Sob* ...J-just a few 'ours ago ma'am, H-he went out 'ta play ya see... ya know lil' boys love 'ta play...H-he wus sad, said 'is best mate wen' missin', his mate wus one of de lil' boys who were murdered de other day!"

"H-he wus gone a long time, so I started 'ta worry, so I wen' out 'ta look for 'em...'den...'den I see 'DIS!" She wailed and bury her face in her handkerchief.

"It will be alright ma'am, Holmes will get to the bottom of this." Just as the word left Lysander's mouth a cry of triumph from Gabriella made him and the sobbing woman jump 10 feet into the air.

Not literally, or that would be an ACTUAL problem.

"Watson! Come!"

Lysander got up to crouch beside her.

"What is it?"

She passed him her magnifying glass.

"Look."

Lysander used the magnifying glass to...you know magnify, a clue she found.

A soot covered footprint of a workers boot.

"It's a footprint."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes, I can see that, look closer."

"This is the type of boot only found..."

Lysander spotted a logo...

"On the uniform of Robertson's Coal Factory."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Hai y'all Fab-Galz! Nice to see ya! Welp! Next chapter WILL be da finale! Even if it is longer than the other two! Send requests! In case y'all new ta me! I do write Fluff! But I don't think I could manage a lemon but anyway! Please R&R and request! Cause you beautiful ladies 'n' y'all beautiful comments are all that keep me going! And that snippit at the beginning did it make y'all squeal ;) So see ya laterz! Buh Bye!**

_~Sweet'n'Fabulous~_


End file.
